Atlantia
Atlantia Atlantia (Atlantian; Ατλάντίας. Malundian; Määlon'aja) is an island nation situated in the central Atlantic ocean, populated by around 2.3 million people. It is one of the oldest continuously independent nations in the world, being officially founded in the year 6,000 BC, at the "Convention of the Peoples", where greek colonists and native Malundians agreed to coexist, and share the island equally. A king was crowned, son of the Chieftess Aranpondoja and an unnamed greek settler. This royal family lineage has been kept since then, the current ruler being able to trace their lineage back to pre-greek colonization tribes. The Colonization Greek settlers first arrived in Atlantia around 35,000 BC, but very few survived contact with the Malundians. The trip to the island proved very difficult with their ancient sailing techniques. Constant warring plagued the coast line, as the greeks did not give up on the prospect of the island. Eventually, after countless generations of death, and internal conflict in their homelands, one final wave of greek settlers arrived on the southern shore of Atlantia... Unarmed. With offerings of silk, grain, and peace, the Malundians allowed the Greeks to settle in small areas of the island. This started a period of uneasy coexistence, which over 40 years, led to the Convention of the Peoples, when Chieftess Aranpondoja killed her husband out of love for a Greek man, and the Kingdom of Atlantia was declared. Plato After the Convention of the Peoples, Atlantia cut itself off from the rest of the Hellenic world, leading to absolute isolation. 9,000 years later, Plato writes of it's existence, cementing it's believed mythical nature. Plato believed that it truly existed, but history afterward would think of him as a madman, or an elaborate storyteller. Linguistics and Demographics Atlantian Greek The Greek settlers that originally came to Atlantia were mainly Laconic, and Pontic, meaning their dialect of Greek was distinctly different from that spoken in Athens at the time, and thus, the modern Atlantian Greek is far different than that spoken in Greece today. On top of this, Atlantian Greek was influenced by the Malundian language. Alphabet; Atlantian Greek uses 2 standard alphabets. The traditional Hellenic Alphabet, and an adoption of the Latin Alphabet. Hellenic Script; Αα Ββ Γγ Δδ Εε Ζζ Ηη Θθ Ιι Κκ Λλ Μμ Νν Ξξ Οο Ππ Ρρ Σσ Ττ Υυ Φφ Χχ Ψψ Ωω The Hellenic Script has been changed to fit the Standard Greek Alphabet, but certain letters Latin Script; Aa Bb Gg Dd Ee Zz Hh Ĥĥ Ðð Ii Kk Ll Mm Nn Xx Oo Pp Rr Ss Šš Tt Yy Ff Chch Ww Example Atlantia is a very peaceful nation. Άτλάντίας ευναί να πολύ έρινκον νασος. Ĥatlántías eynaí na polý ĥerinkon nasos. Malundian Malundian is the language of the Native People of Atlantia. It is a language isolate, not related to any others in Africa or the American Continent. It has a very large phoneme inventory, causing it to be very hard to learn for many people. Malundians seem to take joy in this, and often immediately befriend those who even attempt to learn it. Malundian isn't written often, however, it does have a standardized Latin Alphabet, with 46 letters in total. Malundian Alphabet; Aa Áá Åå Ää Àà Ãã Ăă Bb Bh bh Cc Čč Çç Dd Ďď Đđ Ee Ff Gg Ğğ Hh Ii Jj Kk Kh kh Ll Łł Mm Mg mg Nn Ng ng Oo Óó Öö Ôô Œœ Qq Qh qh Pp Rr Ss Tt Vv Xx Yy Zz ' Example; Atlantia is a very peaceful nation. Määlon’ajáďe monge órosčá Öv’ The Capital Valtoris is the cultural Capital of Atlantian Greeks, and the diplomatic and governmental capital of the nation as a whole. The Malundian city Kigao holds the title of the cultural capital of the Malundians, as well as the maritime trade center of Atlantia.